Somewhere Only We Know
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: When Scott shows up at Neal's place, with a proposition for him, what will Neal do? Episode Tag; 3x06 'Scott Free'.


Hey guys. I got this after watching the episode Scott Free -which was amazing- the other night and I finally got to a computer to post it. Enjoy (: and Review, if you want.

* * *

><p><strong>Title :: <strong>Somewhere Only We Know.  
><strong>Disclaimer :: <strong>I still - sadly - own nothing.  
><strong>Summary :: <strong>When Scott shows up at Neal's place, with a proposition for him, what will Neal do? Episode Tag; 3x06 'Scott Free'.

**Warnings ::** Slashy fun. (: Nothing _too_ explicit.  
><strong>Notes ::<strong> Song is Somewhere Only We know by Keane and Scott is a little older in this story - around Neal's age instead of like nineteen or twenty.

Neal entered his loft angry, late after work. Peter had sent him home for the night after he fought with Jones about the new conman in town - Scott Rivers. He really didn't mean to fight with Jones...it just happened - and, in all honesty, it wasn't really even a fight. Jones was making jokes, as they _all_ had been doing _all_ day, and Neal just didn't want to listen to them anymore so he asked him to be quiet...sort of. Something along those lines. Neal didn't care enough to remember.

He disappeared towards his closet, quickly changing into a pair of black, blue and white plaid pajama pants and a white v-neck. When he came back out he pulled a wine glass down from the cabinet. Neal popped the bottle on the red wine sitting on the counter and filled the glass halfway up, walking to the table and leaning over, peering down at his sketch papers of random drawings. His back facing the doors outside. He couldn't focus well on the drawings though. Scott Rivers was still the _only_ thing taking over his mind.

_I walked across an empty land, _  
><em>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand. <em>  
><em>I felt the earth beneath my feet, <em>  
><em>Sat by the river and it made me complete.<em>

Neal quickly turned around as the familiar song began to float into his loft. He stared at the open doors that lead outside into the night. Green eyes locked on his, and Neal felt as if he couldn't breath right as a sly, adorable smile came his way. Those eyes, that smile, began pulling at Neal's heartstrings.

"Scott..." He whispered. "Hey."

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
><em>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>  
><em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<em>  
><em>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

The music coming from Scott's phone was the only sound for a few seconds. Neal pushed back a smile; it was their song.

"What're...you doing here?" Neal asked. "The feds are after me..." Scott admitted, stepping in from the cold night air. Neal leaned back against the table, corssing his arms and looking down.

_I came across a fallen tree_  
><em>I felt the branches of it looking at me<em>  
><em>Is this the place we used to love?<em>  
><em>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<em>

Scott got closer, closing the space between them in only a few steps as the song continued to play. "Neal..." He whispered, placing one hand to the blue-eyed man's cheek. His hands were soft, fingertips slowly sliding down his jaw. Neal shakily took a breath, placing his hands to the other man's chest. He could feel Scott's heartbeat underneath the soft fabric of his shirt. Neal closed his eyes as Scott lightly pushed forward, resting his forehead against Neal's. They stayed like that for a little while, taking in eachother prescence. Neal bit into his bottom lip, trying to resist the hands that fell to his hips. Scott pressed closer, alining their hips against eachother and kissing Neal full on the lips - who kissed back eagerly, he'd been missing the contact for far too long. It started soft, just a glide of lips over lips, but it soon became heated as they pulled eachother closer, Neal's hips pushing against the table. But he didn't care, he was too lost in the kiss.

The passion filled kiss sent shocks through both of them, taking breaths away and causing them to clutch to eachother - Scott's hands on Neal's hips and Neal's hands gripping at Scott's tshirt.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
><em>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>  
><em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<em>  
><em>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

After a few moments, when air became needed, Scott pulled back reluctantly enough to look into those beautiful blue eyes - biting softly on Neal's lower lip and leaving them both breathless. He was rewarded with a small, soft smile from the man. "I can't believe you remember this song." He said. "How could I not? We used to dance to this, remember?" Scott smiled. "Of course _I _remember. I remember you _trying_ to dance." Neal laughed. Scott laughed with him before they grew quiet, just looking at eachother as the song played.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
><em>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>This could be the end of everything<em>  
><em>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know<em>

"What...are you...going to do?" Neal finally asked - the question was bugging him. "Well, we have some choices." Scott said. That sly half-smile was back. Neal's heart skipped at the sight. He couldn't help it...it was just too cute. "We?" He asked smiling lightly, he couldn't tell if he liked where this is going.

"Option one, you come with me." Scott fully smiled at him. "We get out of here. We could go anywhere, do anything. You and me. Hell, Mozzie could come if you want. I just..." He paused. "I want you Neal." Scott admitted looking closely at him. Neal knew that the thrill, the want, of running would never leave and he was _damn sure_ that the thrill and want of being with Scott would _never _leave...but...could he? Could he just take off? What about Peter? June? Hell, Elizabeth? What if they got caught? Peter found him in the past and he was already after Scott. Them gone together...Peter would just get closer. After weighing the options of staying and going he met his lover's eyes. "We could go somewhere only we know." Neal smiled at the song refrence as he listened to it, still coming from the thiefs phone.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
><em>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>  
><em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<em>  
><em>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

"Scott..." Neal's voice was soft. "I...I can't..." Neal admitted sadly. He truly, if he was being honest with himself, didn't _want_ to run, in all honesty...he just wanted to be with Scott. "I mean...with...Peter...I just...I can't..." He felt bad, he wanted nothing more than to be able to spend endless nights with the beautiful man before him, falling asleep in the arms that were around him now, those lips always right there to kiss, finding new places to live, new people to be. But, he had a deal - he promised Peter. He had a life here. He couldn't...well, he wasn't sure he could fully let go of it yet.

"No, you...Scott...you need to turn yourself in...please. Peter...he's...he's smart and a good Agent. He can help you now. If you...take off...with or without me...he'll find you and he won't be able to help you after that." Neal tried to reason, silently begging the other man to do the good thing here. He didn't want to fully loose Scott. He knew that if Scott took off then they'd have to cut contact. Peter would figure it out. They'd have to cut contact like when Peter first caught sight of Neal.

Neal didn't think he'd be able to do that. He wouldn't be able to stay away. Scott knew that too, he'd never be able to fully let go of Neal - now that he found him again. There was too much past, too much need, too much love.

They remained silent for a moment the music being the only sound for a little while as Scott contemplated his plan.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
><em>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>This could be the end of everything<em>  
><em>So why don't we go? So why don't we go?<em>

"Do you...trust...him?" Scott asked softly, searching the blue eyes before him. "I..." Neal swallowed and took a breath. "I...do..." He admitted. Scott flashed another one of those smiles after a while.

"Which...brings me to option two." He kissed Neal lightly, pulling back and meeting his eyes once more. "You...give me tonight...and tomorrow morning...I'll...go into the FBI building, with you, and turn myself in - to Peter." Scott said. Neal couldn't help but smile. "He's a good guy Scott. A good Agent." Neal said. "Am I getting replaced?" Scott teased with a look. Neal laughed, shaking his head. "Of course not." He said, smiling. "Good." The green-eyed con leaned in, placing another kiss against the CI's lips. "And you better not replace me." He jokingly warned. Neal responded with kissing him again - a silent promise that _that_ would never happen.

_Oh, this could be the end of everything_  
><em>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know<em>

Scott pulled back. "So, _Nicky_, will you wait for me?" He asked with raised eyebrows, nervously biting into his bottom lip. His tone was supposed to be joking but Neal could see the emotion that laid in his eyes. Neal resisted the urge to smile, wrapping his arms around Scott's shoulders. "Hm...I dunno. You know Nick Halden has a very small patience and doesn't take well to sticking around for long." He teased. Scott gave him a smile, tugging Neal's hips closer as he wrapped his arms tightly around him. "What about Neal Caffrey?" He asked. "Never left..." He admitted quietly. Scott got lost in his eyes for a few moments before letting out a content sigh and kissing him again.

"I love you Neal..." Scott whispered against his lips. "I love you too..." Neal said after a moment, pushing forward and attacking his lips once more.

Scott wrapped his arms around his lover's waist tighter as his fingertips slipped underneath the white v-neck Neal had on. He tentaively pulled it away and over Neal's head, letting it drop to the floor beside them. Dark hair fell into those ice blue eyes, lips red and swollen from kissing - making him look even more unresistable. Neal couldn't wait any longer and pulled Scott's own shirt over his head. The theif's hands roamed over Neal's chest, lips latching to the consultants neck. Neal let out a soft moan, placing his hands on Scott's hips. Scott rolled those hips into Neal's, moaning lightly against the skin of his collarbone. Neal fell in towards his chest, needing the contact. Scott, without breaking the heated kiss, lead him over to the bed carefully and slowly so they didn't bump into anything. Neal fell backwards, Scott looming over him - attacking at eachother. Hands grazed over skin, along with lips, shedding clothes, and holding onto eachother. Those quiet sounds coming from eachother throats driving them towards bliss.

They had one night left, nine hours until Neal had to be in the office, with all intentions to make it the best. A night neither would forget for a long time; until they could be together again.

With only a few hours left until daylight, after a not-so-quick shower together and getting redressed into pajama pants, the pair climbed back into bed. Scott wrapped his arms around Neal as the other man cuddled up against his chest. Neal fell asleep, into dreams about those green eyes, to the sound of the heartbeat that was able to remind him that this was real. The heart that beat for him, and he knew it, and loved it.

Scott relaxed himself, the sound of his love's breathing enough to pull him into dreamland.

Tomorrow was another day, something they'd worry about when daylight broke, but for now - this was what they wanted, needed.


End file.
